fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Impossible Goals: Dreams vs Arrogance
During a hot day, the sun was out and everyone in town seemed to be enjoying the day. Meanwhile a pale-looking teenager with a very long hair is walking through town to find his guild. He keeps walking , he then stopped and looked at an alley he could see some shadow's but he wasn't too sure the young man decided to investigate so he walked right in. "Leave me alone!" a female voice would shout out from the alley. Within the darkness, there was a small teen. She was holding onto a small instrument as she was approached by two men, one of which had a knife. "C'mon girly. Just hand over your valuables an' we'll lets ya go." the one with a knife would say, causing the both of the attacks to chuckle out. As he saw the girl, his eyes sharpened, the young man called Hope Aethelbeorn took out a sword that was on his back. "You two deserve to die!" said Hope as he slashed the two men in a blink of an eye without thinking it twice. As he did this the two men fell to the ground with severe injuries that were certainly of the sword. With his sword full of blood "Are you okay?" he asked the young lady. She blinked a little bit, she was about to use her magic, but this swordsman had done the work for her. She shrugged lightly before looking towards the new person, "Yeah.." she'd say quietly for a few moments. She wasn't too trusting at the moment, "Right.. Who are you?" she'd ask. My name is Hope Aethelbeorn said the boy with a cold stare. "Have we met because you seem like someone I know. Who are you?" The girl tilted her head, uncrossing her arms and holding onto the neck of her instrument in her right hand "Kestrel Rose." she'd answer, "And I do not believe so.. But I travel a lot." Examining the girl from head to feet he saw a stamp in her left forearm "You must be from Neo Legend. I am a mage from your same guild Kestrel what if we go back to the guild? "Yeah." she'd say, still inspecting the man. She shrugged a little bit before simply shrugging, "Alright then.." she'd say, stepping forward slowly. Meanwhile There's no way I'm losing to this idiot. Giselle thought as she sprinted for an attack once more. Her heart pounded in her ears, willing herself to concentrate. The Guild Ace of the elite guild known as Neo Legend simply blocked Giselle's attack, her multicolored eyes showing nothing but annoyance. As Yume and Giselle fought a blue haired teen called Takeo watched the battle from one of the guild table's his face looked like he was not interested however "Those two really know how to fight, maybe I'll join in" thought the young man as he standed up from a chair and analized the battle "Giselle will probably argue with me if I join as it is her fight and, Yume well she doesn't care much what should I do!? he thought in his mind. "Illusion Turn!" Giselle shouted, dissipating into thin air, and separating into five different clones, each one adopting her personality, fighting style, and appearance. Every one of the cones zoned in on Yume, however they all were going for a different blow. One attempted to clock her in the face, but Yume simply stepped aside, allowing one of the clones to hit the other. While the purple haired woman was occupied with her clones, Giselle popped seemingly out of nowhere, and kneed Yume across the face, sending her flying into a wall. "I can't allow this, Kazuki is going to be mad at both of them and everyone for fighting, Oh well I guess I have no choice" thought Takeo. As Giselle and Yume were about to punch each other Takeo got in their way grabbing both of their arms at a perfect timing there fists almost hit Takeo. "Now you two stop, Kazuki is not here and if he comes back and sees you doing this he will be very mad at everyone so just calm down you two okay? Besides Yume you're the guild ace don't go out there fighting" said Takeo. "Get out of my way!" the two roared at the same time, and kicked him right through the wall of the building. After Takeo was sent flying, Giselle and Yume focused on each other once more. With rage building up more and more by the minute, Giselle unleashed a powerful ripple of magic power, and prepared to knock anybody who got in her way out. "Oh well I'll have to do this the bad way!" said Takeo as he balanced himself after being knocked out. "Sky Dragon's Roar! shouted Takeo as he blowed up both Yume and Giselle at the same time. As Takeo saw Giselle charge towards him with her gunblade. "Fuck, she unleashed her magic power it didn't do much." Takeo got out his sword Apocalypse and clashed with Giselle. As both of them clashed "Lets stop this, Not that I can't take you on Giselle but lets just not fight here we can take it outside if you want." said Takeo as he blushed a little. "...Illusion Turn!" she chanted, and dissipated into thin air, leaving five clones of her original self, each adopting her appearance, personality, and fighting style; a dangerous combination. Although none of them could use magic, they still packed quite the punch. Each one of the clones aimed right at Takeo. The original Giselle was nowhere to be seen. "Giselle" thought Takeo then he showed a grinned with a shade on his forehead. "Take this!" said Takeo as he slashed one of the clones. Another one came behind him he backflipped without even looking while he backflipped in the air he shouted "Sky Dragon's Iron Punch!" shouted Takeo as he smashed the ground with great strength. This attack blowed away to more clones. Takeo saw another one in front of him he dodged her gunblade attack but unfortunately another one kicked him on the back sending him flying away. Takeo got his balance. "Time to finish this quick" said Takeo "Sky Dragon's Pressure Blade" he shouted as he moved his arm quickly. In a blink of an eye Takeo appeared behind all the clones. Then the clones where cut by what seemed a blade made of air. They all falled to the ground. "Yeah!" Am Takeo Minoru for you!" said Takeo as he winked. Illusion Turn without the sound interval...he'll never be able to detect me. Giselle smirked at that thought. Currently, she was traveling faster than sound itself, leaving no clue to where her current whereabouts were. She observed Takeo closely, pinning down his weak spots. Slowly, she started to charge Shitsunen with Eternano, until its aura could be detected from miles away. The pressure started to build up, causing the ground beneath her to crack. She then suddenly reappeared, and yelled, "Slash of Destruction!" With a angry roar, Giselle brought her blade down onto Takeo slashing him with a near fatal blow. As Giselle thought she had slashed Takeo as when she was about too slash him Takeo caught her in the corner of his eye he stepped one step back, meaning he dodged the attack. Due to Giselle moving so fast she wasn't able to stop herself so when Takeo dodged Giselle got hit with the wall breaking it too. After this Takeo walked in front of Giselle "Are you okay?" he said as he extended his hand to help Giselle. Instead of accepting the blue haired boy's help, Giselle swung her leg around him, knocking him off his feet. Without a second thought, she started to bring her blade down onto his face, only to be blocked by another sword; Yume's sword. In an instant, Takeo was forgotten; Giselle instead focusing on beating the powerful Guild Ace of Neo Legend. Takeo stood up and looked at both of them. "Oh well there's nothing I can do with those two." said Takeo as he started walking out of the guild building. As he continued to walk down the streets he looked at various buildings and as he did not look forward he accidentally bumped into a black haired girl. Realizing it he quickly bowed "Sumimasen" he said. "Watch it." Hatsumi said to Takeo as she dropped a lacrima crystal ball. "You need to pay attention to the open road. Don't you know that?" she asks the boy. "Well I was looking through the buildings next to me and I didn't pay attention, sorry" said Takeo then he examined the girl and saw her guild mark in her left waist. "Are you from Neo Legend, cause you seem familiar, Are you Hatsumi?" asked Takeo Hatsumi simply stood qiuet and walked away, seemingly ignoring Takeo's question. "No. You must have me confused with someone else." Hatsumi says as she continues walking. "My, My" what should I do now" Takeo said as then he followed Hatsumi. "How should I know, nor do I care. And quit following me!" Hatsumi demands as she jumps up and skips across buildings. "Somethin'g wrong with her" said Takeo as he followed Hatsumi "I THOUGHT I SAID NOT TO FOLLOW ME!" Hatsumi shouts as she generates a sword of earth and hurls it at Takeo. "Wow, You look sexy when you do that" Takeo said as he dodged the sword with ease. "Although you're sexy I can't allow you to be so rude" Takeo said he then front flipped in front of Hatsumi falling behind her. Then he karate chopped her in the back of her neck leaving her unconscious. He then carried Hatsumi in his shoulders as he walked. "Ugh, I should have been able to block that, but I was caught off gaurd."Hatsumi wonders to herself as she wakes up. Looking at the boy who knocked her out, seeing it was the same who followed her, Hatsumi got down from Takeo. "I THOUGHT I SAID NOT TO FOLLOW ME!" Hatsumi angrily shouts as she uses Earth God's Crushing Fist on Takeo sending him flying into a fruit stand. Using that same chance Hatsumi morphs into the earth and disappears. "Wow she's not only hot but, she's strong!" said Takeo as he standed up again. "What's wrong with her" thought Takeo as he started walking. He then spotted Hatsumi. "There you are!" he said running towards her. He gently touched her shoulder. "Hey You need any help I can help ya" said Takeo "Leave me! I don't need your help. And even if you could help, what could you do? My life is tainted with darkness and blood. Even if they did forgive me, I can't and it wouldn't help in joining a guild." Hatsumi says tearfully. "Then why do you live? What is your purpose? To just stay here and cry about your past? I will help you!" Takeo said with a serious look on his face. "I live because of three people. Those three, despite what I became, and wven what I did, they forgive me. But those who can't are the dead. I just don't know what to do anymore." Hatsumi says as she hugs Takeo. "I am sorry about that" says Takeo as he hugs Hatsumi back. "But, you can't stay stuck here. I am sure the dead are grateful of how've you changed." Takeo says "Join Neo Legend am sure you want a fresh new start?" Takeo said with a smile. "I guess your right. Those three would probably tell me the same thing. Maybe we will see each other again my friends, one of these days. Ok I will join Neo Legend." Hatsumi says as she stands up. "Well then time to go!" said Takeo as he grabbed Hatsumi's hand and runned towards the guild. As they both runned back to the guild they encountered Hope and Kestrel. "Oh you guys going to the guild too?" asked Takeo Kestrel blinked a few times as she looked to the others, the young mage bringing her hands up to fiddle with her scarf. She raised it up over her nose for a moment before she quietly nodded in response. "Well then lets go in" said the blue haired teen as he opened the door only to find Giselle on the floor and Yume with her bowsword pointing towards Giselle. "There a pain in the ass ignore them" Takeo said as he sat on a chair 'Umm, ok." Hatsumi says. Hope with his eyes closed was trying to ignore the noise of Giselle and Yume but, unfortunately he couldn't. "Am about to cut their arms and bitch-slap those two with them" thought Hope as he looked at Kestrel. "Wanna stop' em?"asked Hope to Kestrel. Kestrel closed her eyes and brought her left hand up to rub at her forehead for a second or two with a soft sigh, her ukulele still in held by it's neck in her right hand. With that, she went to step forward slowly, "Both of you, stop. Now. Or I could make you stop." she'd say, a bit out of character for the usually shy girl. "Thanks Kestrel" Hope whispered in her ear. He pulled his sword out. "Will you two join us?" he asked to Takeo and Hatsumi. "And who are you?" Hatsumi asks as she crosses her arms. Hope and you are? "I am Hatsumi. Pleasure to meet you." Hatsumisays. "Pleasure to meet you too" says Hope "Well am joining too!" said takeo